Seals and Scrolls
by Mickeyallister
Summary: Yondaime explains to the council the Shiki Fujin before the Kyuubi attacks and he is forced to use it. Naruto never seen as a demon child and better life. ONE-SHOT Pre-Naruto T rate for safety, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Hey this popped into my head one day and it seemed like a really good idea. I do go into full explanations on what the Japanese words mean just for anyone who does not watch the original anime or has read any Naruto fanfics with Japanese in it. None of the jutsus are original (all from Naruto universe) and yes I have looked all of them up. If you see any problems message me and I'll get onto it as soon as I can.**

* * *

**Summary:** ** The Yondaime explains to the council about the details of the Shiki Fujin before the Kyuubi attacks and he is forced to use it on Naruto. The cause for Naruto is that he is never seen as the demon child and has a better life overall for it. ONE-SHOT Pre-Naruto episode 1**

_Italicized _– Character's Thoughts

(**Bold**) – Translation

(**_Bold and Itslicized_**) – Author's Note/info

* * *

**Seals and Scrolls**

It was a peaceful day in Konohagakure when the village's council members were gathering in the HokageTower's council room for, what they did not yet know, a very important and life changing meeting. The Yondaime (**Fourth Hokage**) stood up to get the council's attention and start the meeting.

"The reason as to why we are all gathered here today is to discuss the topic of Fujinjutsu (**Sealing art**)," Minato stated. The shinobi (**male ninja**) side of the council were confused as to why they were being taught something of which they already had a pretty good knowledge about (**_cough *Hyuga* cough_**). Meanwhile, the citizen side of the council was outraged that they would be subjected to learning shinobi techniques when they were not shinobi and kunoichi.

"Before you can object, just hear me out for I have a valid reason," Minato paused. Looking around, he saw that only some of the citizen's were somewhat holding their tongues; but just barley.

"In less than a week, the Kyuubi no Kitsune (**Nine-Tailed Fox**) may be on a rampage to Konoha. I will seal it into a day old infant in order to keep the Bijuu (**Tailed Beast**) from destroying the village," he ended while looking at the council's shocked faces.

"Well when you seal the demon can't we just kill the child in order to be rid of the kuso (**Damn**) kitsune once and for all? I know I for one would not like to have the strongest bijuu living so close to my own children," this reply from a citizen got nods from the rest of their council members. The shinobi's were somewhat horrified that they would consider killing an innocent newborn.

"We can not kill the child. Even we shinobi would never harm a child, no matter what alliance or what it contained," the feral kunoichi (**female ninja**), Inuzuka Tsume responded. Many nods were gained from the rest of the shinobi council.

"This is why I wanted to talk about Fujinjutsu," replied Minato with a wave of his hand. In front of him were two scrolls with storage seals, a kunai (**throwing knife**), and a shuriken (**throwing star**). Yondaime picked up the scroll in front of the kunai.

"Now what is this," Minato questioned?

"Simple, it's a scroll. But why in Kami's (**God**) name are you showing us a scroll and asking what it is," asked the offended merchant? The Yondaime lays the scroll back down, opens it up, and places the kunai on top of the storage seal. He places his hand on a small part of the unoccupied seal and channels some chakra which makes the kunai vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Now this scroll is still called a scroll even though there is now a kunai sealed into it, ne (**Kind of like asking is it correct**)," Yondaime states. The shinobi begin to understand just what Minato is doing, while the citizens believe that they are just being asked downright silly questions and that their time should not be wasted in this way.

"Yes, yes the scroll is obviously still a scroll. Just what are you getting at Minato-sama (**Honorific like –kun male, -chan female or child, and –hime princess),"** replied another insulted and annoyed citizen. He was annoyed because he could be spending this very nice day about the village instead of in this council chamber learning about fujinjutsu of all things.

"First of all I am still your leader and you will address me as Yondaime or Hokage. Second it is because even if I seal this kunai or this shuriken into the scroll it is still a scroll. The kunai just becomes a part of the scroll, similar to if I write in the scroll," the Yondaime could see his words getting to some of the citizens. "When I seal the demon into the child, the new jinchuriki (**Power of Human Sacrifice**) is still a human. He just keeps the Kyuubi from attacking the village, a jailer for the bijuu if you would like to picture it that way," Minato could now see that the civilians fully understood his lecture.

"So whoever becomes the jinchuriki will be a hero," questioned a civilian?

Nodding the young Hokage replied, "Exactly, but don't treat him like he is like Kami and worship the ground he walks on (**Sauske**)," he takes a breath, "all I ask is that you treat him as a normal human being and don't scream for his death, try to assassinate him, or mob and try to beat the kid to death. After I use the Shiki Fujin (**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**) I will no longer walk this earth. The price for using this seal is that the Shiganimi eats your soul, but that is a small price to pay for this village to continue thriving," Minato finished with a very determined stare toward all of the council members. Everyone could see that no matter what they said, the spiky-haired blonde's resolve would not waiver.

"As you wish Hokage-sama the boy will be raised like any other from this village. Will there be parents or a guardian for him after the sealing or will he be an orphan," Hyuga Hiashi asked? At this, the Yondaime took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"If Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina survives the birthing process then yes, little Naruto (**Maelstrom or Fishcake**) will have a mother, if not then he will be an orphan. I will ask Kakashi if he could at least watch over and maybe train Naruto for the academy if he would like to go. Tsunade-hime already knows that she and Jiraiya-sensei will be his godparents and please don't let him turn out like the Ero-sensei (**Perverted Teacher**)," this comment which elicited some chuckles was directed toward the Senju princess, Slug sannin, and Jiraiya's teammate Tsunade.

"Yes Minato, I will keep Naruto from Jiraiya's perverseness and make sure that he grows up to be a strong and successful shinobi if that is what he chooses," Tsunade answered.

"Hey, I take offense to that. I'm not a pervert, I'm a SUPER PERVERT," Jiraiya exclaimed while doing his perverted stance! Tsunade hit him over the head which created a small, easily fixed dent in the council room.

Minato sweat dropped and thought, "_Yes this s my amazing, perverted sensei who molded me into the awesome shinobi I am today."_

Tsunade had a tick mark on her small purple diamond "tattooed" forehead with her super powered arm flexed and thought, "_How the hell has he survived all of these years from not only my punches, but also from the anti-pervert females he peeps on in the onsen (_**bath house**_). Note to self scan Jiraiya's skull for any fractures and brain bleedings."_

"Naruto will always be permitted inside of the Yanamanka, Nara, Akimichi Clan compounds at anytime. You and Kushina-san have always been welcoming and we would always take care of our drinking buddy and his family no matter what is happening" Yanamanka Inoichi said. Akimichi Choza and Nara Shikaku both nodded in agreement to Inoichi's statement. Ino-Shika-Cho always supports the decision of anyone of their group.

"Yeah your pup can come over to our 'Kennel' anytime, I'm sure my little runt, Kiba-chan, would love a playmate. Especially since he does not have a ninken (**animal partner ****_mainly dogs_**) as of yet," Inuzuka Tsume growled.

"Hinata may also be in need of a playmate, seeing as she only has my nephew, Neji, right now. He may come over at anytime," Hyuga Hiashi replied stone faced. If anyone looked closely then they could see a little twitch on the corner of his lips to form a smile, but it was quickly replaced with his emotionless mask.

"As will Naruto-san be welcome in the Aburame Clan's grounds," Aburame Shibi monotoned.

"I know how close Mikoto-koi (**-koi lover**) and Kushina-san both are as Kushina-san helped Mikoto-koi throughout most of her pregnancy with Itachi and she was there all through Sauske's birth. Naruto will always have an uncle, aunt, and two cousins, maybe even brothers in our household," Uchiha Fugaku said with a small smile toward the Yondaime.

At this point, Minato was just holding back the floodgate of tears that threatened to completely flow over. The steady streams of tears lead down to the brightest smile that anyone has ever seen on their leader's face. He starter to wipe them with his sleeve as he said.

"Thank you everyone! I could not ask for any better friends, and I'm sure Kushi-chan would say the same thing," his short speech was interrupted when the doors to the council room were broken down. The Red-Hot Habanero was standing there and she looked absolutely livid. The red head stomped toward the blond as he shook with still suppressed tears

"MINATO! I need you to come home now. You need to-," Kushina was cut off, in the the only known way, as Minato pecked her lips once and pulled an extra large sized bowl of shrimp ramen out of seemingly nowhere. Kushina pushed the kunai, shuriken, and scrolls to the side and took the young Hokage's chair and she stared to devour the fishy ramen with an itadakimasu (**dig in, ****_but in a more polite sense_**).

"Kushi-chan..," Minato paused as Kushina finished her soup and interrupted him.

"One I told you to only call me that when we are alone i.e – on a date or at home, and two do you have another bowl of Kami's sacred food," Kushina finished with a very expectant look on her face. As Minato could not refuse a single thing said by his earth bound goddess, he unsealed another steaming bowl of ramen for her.

"Well then Kushina-koi, you would not believe how amazing our friends are," Minato finished. Kushina stopped her frantic eating with the bowl half way done. She looked up from the bowl with a noodle hanging from her mouth and soon swallowed the portion that was in her mouth so that she could talk.

"Oh, and just what makes our friends so amazing," Kushina questioned with a roll of her eyes as she turned back to the over sized bowl.

"They've all agreed to allow Naruto-chan into their clan compounds. Now I know that you came from the Uzumaki Clan and realize that promise means that this extends into a protection also. This means that even though both of us will be gone from this world and will not be able to care for him he will have all the clans, the loyal Sannin, and Sarutobi-sama," Minato concluded with an expectant look toward his wife.

Kushina dropped the bowl while she was draining the soup in her mouth. Minato, being the ultra fast shinobi he is, rushed over and grabbed the bowl before it could shatter on the table. He placed it down and looked at the stunned red head's face. Her widened eyes stared blankly as tears formed and quickly spilled over. She threw herself into her husband's neck and shed her happy tears.

While the bowl was dropping, everyone had surprised looks and raised eyebrows. Fugaku and Hiashi had their dojutsu (**eye related bloodline techniques**) activated to search for genjutsu (**illusionary technique**) or an imposter. Everyone was surprised because normally nothing came between Kushina and her food, especially ramen. Not even the chunin (**second level of shinobi genin, chunin, jounin, ANBU, sanin, kage**) examsForest of Death test stopped her from eating her ramen those five awful days. By the time that they assured themselves that Kushina was truly herself, the red head was composed enough to talk to everyone.

"You would really do that for us," Kushina asked with a slight quiver in her voice that the shinobi could detect, but you really had to listen for it. "You would protect Naruto for us even when he will carry the very thing that may kill hundreds, including some of your clan mates," she asked her open question? The question was life or death to her. Naruto was her first priority, he had to be safe even when she was just a moment to death, she would protect him with that last moment.

Seeing the nodding heads of the shinobi clan heads, the hardened kunoichi burst into tears and buried her head yet again. Even with the skin barrier and the gulping breaths, every one could hear the multiple arigatos (**thank you**) she was saying as if the simple thank yous were prayers to Kami herself.

"I plan to seal some of my own chakra also for if the seal is ever in jeopardy of breaking. This part will be like a kage bunshin (**shadow clone**) and even in death; I should receive its memories. Hopefully, in this way, I can find out what has happened in the years of his life up until that small part of my chakra is awakened," Minato had his eyes downcast as he tried to look at his wife. "If Kushina-koi also dies that night, her chakra will be in the seal in the same way for if he ever tries to have some sort of confrontation with the Kyuubi and her chakra chains (**Uzumaki bloodline limit**) would be very useful to restrain the fox."

The Elders quickly and silently adjourned the meeting. The council, though stunned, left quietly so that the couple could have some time to get calmed down before they would need to be any where else. It was also agreed upon quietly and before they walk out that in the nest few days they would take as many safety precautions as they possibly could to ensure that there was the least number of casualties possible when the demon struck.

* * *

**I don't mind if anyone would like to use this as a base for any fanfic ideas. I found out that I really didn't like writing multi chapter works once I wrote this, but never fear I will actually finish my poke-light fic. I have a few ideas for some other one-shots for Naruto that I will eventually write just please don't rush me. Also, before you use this please just leave a message for me if you do use this. I absolutely love reading and would defiantly read that fic. **

**Arigato,**

**Mickeyallister**


End file.
